The breakup
by Gleek318
Summary: Justin leaves Ethan and runs to Daphne. She inturn tells the only person that can help to hurry up and do so. Rated for language. Very anti-fiddler. Future chapters coming soon
1. Running away

JUSTIN'S POV

I ran down the cold winter street. I had all my things from Ethan's place with me. I couldn't stay there. Not after what happened. Not after he ht me. That's right he hit me. He walked in on me while I was sketching. That never bothered him, because he'd never seen what I have been sketching, this time he did. "Why the FUCK are you drawing pictures of BRIAN!" That was what he said to me and I said nothing back except, "Ethan I'm sorry, but I still love him." He replied but calling me an ungrateful little bitch and slapping me across the face. Then he left saying he was going for a walk and when he got back he wanted to see me burning the pictures of Brian. That was out of the question so while he was out I packed up and left.

I had no idea where I was going. Not to Brian's that's for god damn sure, he would toss me right the fuck out. Not Mel and Lindsay's because they would tell Brian. And I sure as fuck wasn't going to Debbie's for the same reason. But, Daphne, I still had Daphne, she seemed to be all I had right now and I was grateful for it.

Daphne swung the door to her apartment open. "Justin! Oh my god what the fuck's wrong?!" I just sniffled and shook my head as she let me in. "He HIT me Daph! The piece of shit fucking HIT me!"

She looked shell shocked. "Oh my god when?" I recounted the entire story for her. "Holy shit Justin! And of course you can stay here, I can't believe that psycho hit you! Just for drawing pictures of Brian?" I nodded. "Yeah he said that. I was with him now and I should forget about Brian. But Daph, I was so unhappy with him, did you know the only way I could get off when he and I fucked, was by thinking of Brian?" She shook her head "Eww no but thanks for that visual!" I laughed a bit at that. "What? You used to love my little fuck stories in High School." She laughed a little to. "Yeah because those included _Brian Kinney _fucking you. Not slime bag dirtball fuckwad." I nodded in agreement. "Those always were and are the better ones. Because he is a better man that Ethan could ever dream to be." We were silent for a while before she finally spoke. "Your really miss him don't you?" I nodded "More than you will ever know Daph." Another few moments of silence. "Ok." She continued. "Sheets are in the closet as is a pillow, couch pulls out, and if your gonna jerk off do so in the confines of the bathroom, and clean up afterwards." I sat there shocked for a minute then I finally spoke. "I'm living with a girl, why the fuck would I jerk off?" She smiled because no matter how hard you try to hide it I know you will be dreaming of Brian, and you have never had a clean mind." I nodded my head, I had to agree with her on that one. "Thank you Daphne, I owe you big." She shook her head "You owe me nothing, now go to sleep."

"Good night Daphne."

"Good Night Justin."

DAPHNE'S POV

I leave Justin in the living room, shut my bedroom door, and grab my cell. I dial the number that no one knows I have in my speed dial, not even Justin. It's 11 o'clock so I'm sure he'll be up. Possible in more ways then one.

He answers after 3 rings.

"Who the fuck is this?" God he's always so cheery.

"It's Daphne Brian." I answer annoyed

"Well Daphne as lovely as it always is to talk to you, I must ask what the fuck do you want?" He says with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen for once Brian. It's Justin, something happened."


	2. The call

**Brian's POV **

I swallow hard pretending not to give a shit about what Daphne just told me.

"Why should I care? He left me remember? If his little romance with Paganini Jr. has gone sour, bo ho."

"Why you arrogant prick. For your information, he didn't want to leave you but the way you acted practically pushed him out the door! He still loves you! That's what this is all about!!"

"All of what is about? Daphne what the fuck are you saying?"

"Ethan HIT Justin you asshole!"

It takes me a minute to digest this. I thought that when Justin left he was going after what was best for him. I thought that even if I didn't like Ethan he could give Justin what he needed. Things I couldn't give him.

But now to find out that I let Justin go with some one who would hit him? I don't think I can ever forgive myself. I let Justin get hurt again! I could've prevented it but I didn't.

I really am an asshole.

After a few moments of silence I finally speak. In a soft tone I ask, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" God is she really that dense.

"Why did Ian h.. why did he do what he did?"

She then recants the story Justin had told her and I have to strain my self from not crushing the phone I am so infuriated.

"When he left Justin packed up all of his stuff and came here." She finishes.

"Now he is on my pull out, crying himself to sleep. And I know that if you just come here and comfort him and forgive him he will come back."

Then I don't know why but a bit of anger rips through me.

"Why should I do that? It was his choice to leave and he should have to live with the consequences."

She seems to get a little miffed at that.

"You know what Brian? Fuck you. But when Ethan finds him, worms his way back in to Justin's life, hurt him again, who the fuck is going to be there to pick up the pieces? And don't say me because you know I can only do so much to help him."

"I can't help him." I reply in a desperate scream. "I never could!"

"Are you kidding me! Brian did the prom teach you nothing?" She shrieks.

I freeze a little at that. The prom is still a sore subject for me.

She knows that and that's why she lowers he voice before she continues.

"Now you know I don't bring up the bashing that often so listen up."

I quiet down and after a few deep breaths she begins.

"When he was in the hospital, after he woke up, no one could get near him. I was the only person he would be alone in a room with. Even then I couldn't get close or he'd freak. So I would stay there with him every day, every night. And every night he's curl up in to the fetal position and cry. Do you know what he said?"

"Every night as he cried he would say 'where's Brian?' 'I need Brian.' please get me Brian'. And then when he got out, and came to you were the only one he could get close to. The only one he could touch, and be touched by without freaking. The only one he could open his heart and bear his soul to. The only one he could love."

I take a deep breath absorbing what she's just told me. It was all true. Every word. Only I was to blind to see it.

"Do you know what he's doing right now?" She continues.

"He's in the fetal position, crying saying 'why did I hurt Brian?' 'I need Brian' 'I am so sorry Brian.'"

"And don't say sorry's bullshit because we both know he means it. Now you know where I live and you have a spare key. Oh and, the fiddler's in the book. Feel free to break down the god damned door."

With that she hangs up. After listening to the dial tone for a few seconds I do the same.

I take a look around the loft and decide that is needed to be full of his shit again.

So I grabbed my keys and left to get my sunshine back.

**Sorry this took so long got side tracked by my other stories, expect 2 more chapters.**


	3. Revenge

**CHAPTER 3 **

**BRIAN'S POV **

It doesn't take me 10 minutes before I arrive at the fiddle fuck's apartment. And wouldn't you know I arrive just as he's rounding the corner to his building.

I wait until he gets to the door before getting out of my car.

"Hey shithead!" I call, and he turns around.

"Kinney? What the fuck are you doing here?"

I don't say anything, just keep walking forward so he speaks instead.

"What did you miss your little blond boy toy? Or perhaps you wanted to sample the goods? Sorry to disappoint but neither option is available."

He says this all with a smirk, like he actually just insulted me.

"You know Ian it's a good thing you can play the violin because you'd suck as a comedian."

"What the fuck are you talking about Kinney?"

Now I am the one with the superior smirk, while he just looks dumbfounded.

"Ah well you see, Justin's not an idiot. He would never stay with someone who hits him,"

This puts a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes I know about that." I answer his unasked question.

"Any way, Justin won't put up with an abuser, so while you were gone he packed up and left."

Ian looked furious, "Your lying, Justin loves me! He would never do something like that to me!"

"Oh he can and he did, so I am going to go and get him now but first I wanted to give you something." I said rather calmly, still with the cocky smile plastered on my face.

"And what the fuck would that be?" He asks.

I simply step a bit closer to him, make a fist and say "This."

With that I punch him, square in the nose. He falls down almost immediately. I just stand there and look over him, clutching his bleeding broken nose, I swear he's almost in tears.

"You ASSHOLE! I'm gonna call the COPS!" He screams from the ground.

"Go ahead, you can just tell my surrogate mother's boyfriend how I punched you in defense of the man you abused, see ho well that hold up in court."

I then turn to leave, but before I get into my car I throw another remark over my shoulder.

"And I swear to god that of you so much as LOOK at Justin again I will break much more than your nose!"

Then I get into my car, put the key in the ignition and speed away.

Next stop, Justin.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4 (still Brian's POV)**

Another 15 minutes of driving and I'm at Daphne's place. I stop the Jeep, turn it off and sit clutching the steering wheel. This is really hard. I didn't know what I could do to fix what has happened but I do know that I am not leaving without Justin.

Everybody thinks that I have to forgive him for leaving. And I guess in the beginning I agreed with them. I was so angry that he left but now I got it. He left not because he didn't love me, but because he loved me to much. He wanted to stay with me, he even told me that, but I guess he didn't get the 'I want you here' vibe from me. Because I was never truthful about my feelings towards him.

I love him. I know I do. I guess I started falling the first night, but I don't think it really hit me until right before the prom. But still I said nothing. That is why he left. He hurt me before I could hurt him even more than I already was.

And now here I am. With the chance to make it all right again even though I'm not sure I can. Nevertheless. I take a deep breath, get out of the jeep, and let myself into Daphne's building..

I open the door to her apartment and see her laying on the pull out. I go over and shake her a little to get her attention. She doesn't even open her eyes before she speaks.

"Bout time asshole." I chuckle a little at her sleepy state before I whisper back.

"I thought you put Justin on the pull out?"

"Believe me the state he was in was not sleep on the pullout bad, it was take the hosts bed bad, so we switched up the sleeping arrangements." She groggily replied.

"So which way's your room?" She lifts her arm, points to a door down the hall, flops it back down and goes back to sleep.

I stand back up and go to the door, opening it a little bit. I look in and see an angel sleeping in Daphne's bed. His blond hair has gotten longer and it drapes over the side of his face. He has tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. In the fetal position, he is clutching a pillow for dear life.

I shuffle in the door and close it behind me. Then I slide in to the bed behind him, and mold myself to his form, while wrapping my arm around, his pillow clutching one.

He rouses a little and speaks. "Brian is…is that you? D *yawn* did Daph call you?"

"Shh.. Go to sleep we'll, talk later, just sleep." And so he does.

I do not sleep that night, because I'm to busy pinching myself to make sure it isn't a dream and I really have Justin in my arms again.


	5. The Talk

**Chapter 5 Justin's POV **

_*I'm walking down the street with Brian hand in hand. He leaves me outside Babylon and goes to retrieve the car. I'm standing there a minute maybe two when my name is called. It's Ethan and he has me by the shirt, dragging me into an alley. Before I even get the chance to scream he's kissing me, and I'm disgusted with myself that I am breaking the rules Brian and I share AGAIN even though it isn't conceptual. Eventually he stops kissing me and flips me around so my face is to the wall, he is pulling down my pants and I realize what he's about to do. But my mouth is free now so I scream. "BRIAN!!!BRIAN!!!BRIAN!!!!!!"* _

"Brian!! Brian!!"

I snap my eyes open when I feel someone shaking me. My first thought is it is Ethan so I shove him away. But then my eyes focus and I notice it's Brian and he looks scared.

"Brian? Brian is that you?"

"Yeah Sunshine it's me, are you ok? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I did, I just, um why are you here?

"Daphne called me, told me you were here, called me an asshole, and here I am."

"Daphne, always the smooth talker."

"That she is."

There was an akward silence for a while. I was sitting with my head down playing with the sheets. Brian is simply looking down at me absent-mindedly running small circles on the small of my back with his index finger.

"So.. Um, I guess you know."

"Know what?" He asks playfully. We both know he knows what I am talking about he just wants me to say it. So I do, his answers following close behind my statements.

"I left Ethan."

"I know."

"He hit me."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

To say this surprised me would be an understatement. I snapped my head up and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean don't be?"

"You left because I wouldn't give you what you needed and he would. Granted it didn't turn out that well you did what you felt was right." Now I look down again.

" I never loved him Brian, I couldn't."

"Why is that?"

"Because I never stopped loving you."

He looked down at me. Raised my chin with his index finger and kissed me softly, lovingly. But I turn it into more. I put more pressure into the kiss. His toung asked for entrance in my mouth and it is accepted. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist we kiss passionatly for a solid five minutes, both of us wanting to stay exactly where we are. He's the one that breaks the kiss.

"Justin," he says softly. "lets get some sleep, we can't do this here." I nod my head and get comfortable snuggiling into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I kissed his peck.

"I love you Brian." I whisper into his T-Shirt.

"The feeling is mutual Sunshine."

What the fuck? Does that mean what I think it means? Did Brian just say he loved me?

"Brian did you just.."

"Yes I just, now sleep."

And as soon as he said that my eyelids felt very very heavy. So I kissed his chest, snuggled into him, and slept through the rest of the night perfectly.

**There will be 1 or 2 more chapters.**


	6. The End

**CHAPTER 6 DAPHNE'S POV**

I wake up to the sound of smashing glass outside my window, I look out and see Ethan attacking Brian's car with a baseball bat. I quickly throw on some slippers and run to my bedroom door. I am awarded with the sight of Brian laying on top of Justin, apparently trying to lick the boys brain. The shirts have been discarded but luckily the pants have remained on.

"Ahem." They stop what they are doing and turn to me.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Brian's car is being attacked. By Ethan. With a bat."

"What the fuck?" Justin asked, Brian just sprang up, and bolted out the door. Justin and I, of course followed close on his heals.

When we reached his car, Ethan was still smashing away and didn't notice any of us, so Brian simply stepped up behind him, and grabbed him, knocking the bat out of his hands.

Ethan was a little shocked at first but his shock turned into anger. He was still shouting things like 'getyourmuthafuckinhandsoffme' and 'I'llgetyousonofabitch' when Brian yelled to Justin.

"Sunshine could you do me a favor, I have my cell in my jeans pocket, could you go into my phone book and call Carl?"

"Yeah sure, but first I want to say a few things to this asshole." Justin walked around Brian and stood in front of Ethan, whose hands were still shackled behind his back.

"Justin baby wait," Ethan said in the sweetest of tones.

"I know that hitting you was wrong, but it was just one mistake. And I'm sorry for it. I love you don't you see, I didn't want you to get all hung up on Brian just to get hurt again."

Justin replied in a cold tone that I swear I had never heard him use.

"First of all, I'm not your baby, never was never will be. Second, it yes hitting me was wrong, but I do not accept your apology, and we both know it wasn't just one mistake."

Ethan's face turned bright red and he had a look on his face that said a secret had just been exposed.

"Oh don't look so surprised. You didn't really think I would never find out did you?"

"How?" Ethan asked.

"Your little admirer showed up at the apartment bearing gifts, let me tell you he went running for the hills when he found out I wasn't just your roommate."

"Justin you have to understand, that was a mistake, I was alone, you weren't there. Plus look how many times you forgave Brian."

"You know what Ethan save it. Bottom line is, you cheated on me and as if that weren't enough, you lied about it. And that right there is the reason I never forgave Brian. I never had to. He told me who he was, I knew he slept around he never tried to hide it."

He had a point there. Cheating and lying about it was way worse. I never really liked Ethan anyway.

"Justin please I love you. Don't you love me?"

Justin leaned in really close to Ethan's ear and whispered. "No. I love him." And he pointed to Brian who smiled back and said

"Back at ya Sunshine."

Then Justin reached around Ethan, to Brian's back pocket, got the cell phone, and the cops were there within minutes.

After they loaded Ethan into the squad car we all took a look at the Jeep.

"That thing is worse than it was when you dropped Justin off at school last year." I said

"Well then it's a good thing I didn't bring the Vette."

"The Vette?" Justin asked.

"Short for corvette." Brian joked.

"Very funny, I mean when did you get a corvette?"

"You know the GLC festival?"

"Yeah"

"You didn't think I'd do that for free did you?" Brian answered.

"They gave you a corvette?" I asked.

"Of course not, they just provided me with the necessary funding."

"So do you guys want me to drive you to Brian's place?" I asked, and they looked at each other.

"Do you want me to come home with you?" Justin questioned.

"Yes." Was Brian's quick and cheeky answer.

"Do you want me to stay there?"

"Like move back in?" Brian questioned. More seriously now.

I felt now was my time to intervene.

"You know if you guys aren't ready, Justin is always welcome here. You are a better roommate than all my other ones combined."

Brian looked at me and smiled.

"That won't be necessary, because I do want Justin to move back in."

Justin looked at him and smiled. "Really?"

Brian answered by bringing Justin in for a searing, passionate, lust filled, reunifying kiss.

"Alright well, all of your stuff is inside so why don't we head up, considering your both topless, shoeless and I'm in my jammies."

They both laughed and we all headed inside. On the way up the stairs Justin (whose arm was around Brian's waist as they walked behind me) spoke.

"So what do you think made Ethan go berserk like that? How did he even know we were here?"

I turned and gave Brian a knowing smile that unfortunately Justin saw.

"What, what did I miss?"

"Well last night after Daphne called me I sort of made a stop on my way here."

"And that stop was to Ethan's place?" Justin asked, his voice going into that annoying squeaky pitch it gets sometimes.

"Wait a minute." I said

"Ethan had a bandage on his nose. Did you break it?" I ask a little more eager than intended.

"Well I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting Justin. I made a vow to my self that if anyone ever hurt him, someone would get punished."

"And when did you make this vow?" Justin asked as we entered the apartment.

"Remember when that judge got stuck to the toilet?"

"Yeah."

"Right before that."

The boys went into the bedroom, slipped on their shirts and shoes and Brian grabbed Justin's bag.

"So you guys want me to drive you back? I already called a tow for the Jeep and that should be here soon."

"Yeah thanks."

We all went down stairs, out to the street an piled into my car. The boys sat in the back making out the whole time.

When we reached Brian's building we all got out and I hugged them good bye.

"Thank you so much Daphne."

"Yeah I know, I'm the greatest fag hag anyone could ever ask for." I joked

"No seriously. If you hadn't called Brian I would be crying into your pillow right now."

He kissed me on the cheek and I hugged Brian who just whispered, "Thank you." Into my ear. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Your welcome."

Then they turned and ran up the stairs of Brian's building.

And so the Fiddler evidently fell of the roof and Rage came to JT's rescue once more.


End file.
